familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep! Which episode when Peter open his mouth wide slowly? There is not enough information there to know what you are talking about. --Buckimion (talk) 11:00, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Which episode when Lois eating all the brownies and puke? Trading Places reference There's one scene in this episode when Peter is dressed up as a trench coat holding a gun, and peter is calling some guy name france and you heard shooting, which is probably a reference to the Columbine High School Massacre 07:17, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Not specific enough. Yes, it is mean to evoke Columbine, but it also could pass for others as well. But I can probably let that slide in as that. --Buckimion (talk) 10:58, July 29, 2013 (UTC) I have a question about policies As you can probably tell, I'm new here. While I'll probably do a hundred times more reading than editing, I have a question not answered in the policy pages. When I see a page, let's say Peter's , that has been completely vandalized, should I report it to an admin, such as yourself, or just reverse the edit? I am well aware that this varies greatly between wikis, but I would like the answer regarding the Family Guy wiki's policies. Thank you, and have a nice day. Edd Shwartz (talk) 03:33, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz You are unlikely to find a vandalized page before I do, but if you feel justified, you may reverse it. Notifying me after is up to you but let me stress that everything is checked ASAP! --Buckimion (talk) 03:36, August 1, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know you were so dedicated to your job. Sorry to have bothered you. Edd Shwartz (talk) 20:14, August 1, 2013 (UTC)Edd Shwartz No problem. I'm not >quite< on 24-7, but close enough to fool some people. :D --Buckimion (talk) 21:01, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Thank you, i will try my very best to contribute to family guy wikia Argent678 (talk) 14:11, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Brian's Got A Brand New Bag - Goof Are you sure that the dinner scene where Rita is meeting the Griffins, Brian and Stewie aren't in a goof? Like, in the beginning, Stewie's chair is closer to Lois, but when the camera aims in Brian, he's surely close to him. And that same thing happens to Brian, who seems to be closer to Rita sometimes, but when he's talking to Stewie and the two are only in the screen, they seem more close to each other. I don't think they'll just MOVE their chairs during dinner. That would be awkward, right? Also, I'd like to ask what should we do to change or expand the plot of an episode. If I want to do so, I should write it in your talk page, you'll read it and see if it's okay or better, and put on the page or I just go there and do it? I can just expand and depending on the quality of what I wrote it would be kept there? Thank you very much! Beta Bender (talk) 22:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC)Beta Bender The plot outlines are mostly satisfactory because there is a difference between an OUTLINE and writing in jokes that some users think are funny but are irrelevant to the plot. I'll review "Bag" when I can but I am otherwise distracted right now and that sounds like something that has already been dismissed. --Buckimion (talk) 22:54, August 4, 2013 (UTC)